


House Guest

by BeforeBabydoll



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Kidnapping, Slow Burn, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeBabydoll/pseuds/BeforeBabydoll
Summary: Harley Quinn is on the run, and in search of a place to lay low. By chance she pulls her motorcycle up on the drive of a house that belongs to Lily Taylor. Both women are about to discover a lot about themselves, and a lot about how they feel about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sweetie! I’m home!” The honeyed, high pitched voice carried all the way from the front door, through the house, and down the concrete steps that led to the basement. The sound of high heels clicking hard on wooden floors echoed through the house. A silhouette appeared at the top of the basement stairs. It was tall and female with hair pulled up into two tight bunches. A loose t-shirt was half tucked into a pair of tight high waisted jeans.

The figure came down the stairs, one hand holding a bag of groceries, the other poised outward as if she were unsteady on her high heels. A pretence, or perhaps just habit. Harley Quinn was quite capable of doing a backward double somersault off a balance beam and landing on one foot without so much as a wobble.  
Her painted fingernails found the switch on the wall and the lone bulb flickered into life. The woman who was tied to the chair seemed to stir a little. She was deeply asleep, slumped forward where she sat, held in place by the tape that bound her wrists and ankles to the chair. Her short brown hair was just long enough to fall across her eyes. She blinked and tried to mumble something. Harley put the bag down and strode across the room to the chair, into the pool of light cast by the bulb.  
She bent her knees and squatted in front of the restrained woman. She tilted her head from side to side in a scrutinising way. She reached up and propped the woman’s chin up in her pale hand, looking in her face. “How ya’ been cutie? Did ya’ miss me?” The prisoner blinked hard, opened her mouth, shut it again. Swallowed thickly. “I...How long have I been, unconscious?” She managed with some difficulty, as if forming sentences took mental effort. 

Harley gave a shrug. “Maybe four hours? Give or take.” A titter of laughter. “Yer’ a real lightweight you know? I’d barely pushed the plunger down and you were out for the count.” Another laugh. The pale, smudged, pink and blue painted face was quite frightening in the stark shadow cast by the bulb. “Sorry ‘bout all that, but if I’d have known who lived here I could have made ya nice and quiet with a little tape and a set of cuffs, yer’ no kickboxing champion.” Harley laughed again, standing up to stride over to the bag of groceries, she rummaged around inside and produced a plastic bottle of water which she held to the captive’s lips. The woman drank deeply, her throat was parched. “Your name’s Lily right?” Harley asked, holding the bottle. “Well Lily, I’m Harley, and I’m afraid yer’ gonna be spending the next few days with me...I need to borrow your house. But don’t be scared.” A grin that did not assuage fear... “I aint gonna kill ya or nothin’.” She pulled the bottle away spilling a trickle of water down Lily’s chin and down the front of her white vest top.  
The woman in the chair was slowly regaining her faculties. She leant back in the chair and looked at the acid blonde through slightly bleary vision.

“I didn’t actually fall asleep right away...I just pretended.” She uttered quietly. “I could feel my head spinning but I thought you were less likely to kill me if I didn’t fight.” Harley raised a pencilled brow. “Well aint you smart...anythin’ else you’re not telling me?” Lily swallowed thickly, her throat all the better for the water. After a moment she stiffly raised her arm and Harley’s eyes widened. It was red raw where she had fought through the tape. “I got my hand free after you left.” She said quietly, before letting her wrist drop back down.

Harley gave her a strange look, canting her head to one side. “So... Why didn’t ya use it to get free? Did ya pass out?”  
“No.” Lily replied, her brow furrowed. “I just...I just chose not to.”

“...You chose not to escape?”

Lily had to roll this thought around her head before she could form words. “Yeah...I chose not to escape.”  
There was a long moment of pregnant silence, and in her increasing awareness Lily was starting to wonder at her own choices. Harley broke the silence with a peal of hilarity, throwing her head back. She was gorgeous, and terrifying. “You’re a real nutcake aren’t ya? I like that.” Without getting up she leant on one side, snagged the handles of the grocery bag and pulled it toward her. She pulled a large cookie out of a packet and extended it to Lily, who took it, cautiously. Harley took one for herself and bit into it. “Do ya’ know why you didn’t escape? I used to be a shrink, might be able to diagnose you with something.” Lily bit the cookie and chewed. She smiled. “You used to be a doctor? Really?” Harley nodded, unconcerned. Lily raised a brow, seeming to accept this. “I’m not sure, maybe it was the drugs or maybe...I figured I could probably get myself free and get to the street before I passed out, or at least get upstairs but then I remembered your face, when you held me down...and I just...I didn’t run.” Harley chewed thoughtfully. “Oh.” She said, finishing her cookie. “You’re one of those...” Lily looked confused. “One of what?” Harley’s amusement grew. “Ha. Great. You don’t even know...Well, I think you’re gonna find out.” Harley leant forward and much to Lily’s surprise planted a kiss right on her lips, then pulled back. “I’ll be back down in a couple of hours.” She stood up, gathering the bag. She gave Lily a stern look. “Dont move. You don’t have permission.” She walked back up the steps, and still, for reasons she couldn’t quite fathom, Lily did exactly as she was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in the deep gloom of her own basement. Departing, Harley Quinn, had flipped off the light and shut the door. The heavy sedative her captor had dosed her with was rapidly dwindling from her blood stream, leaving her with crisp sobriety, and a renewed sense of confusion about her own actions.

She could have run – she had got her hand free, she could have freed herself. But the face of the woman who had held her down kept drifting in her mind’s eye, smudged and feverish and grinning. And beautiful. Beautiful in a way Lily couldn’t ever remember seeing before. Lily raised the hand she had free and placed it in her lap. In the darkness she could just about make out the red welts she had made freeing it. Lily Taylor was 25, she worked in an office. It had been her first job and she had been doing it for five years. It was dull and tedious but she had never quite found the impetuous to walk out. Outwardly, Lily was mild. Her appearance was purposefully plain. She wore simple clothes, parted her brown hair away from her face in a simple style. But despite her best efforts to not be noticed her few friends and colleagues often commented on her prettiness. She always pushed compliments aside, they made her uncomfortable. On the whole, Lily shied away from people.  
She sighed, leaning back in the chair. How much time had passed since the blonde had closed the door? An hour? Two? She hadn’t moved, and as much as it confused her she was actually enjoying it. It gave her a strange little thrill that ran up her spine and over her skin then down, between her legs. It felt...Powerful. An odd contradiction for an action of submission.

There was the sound of heels on floorboards and the basement door swung open again and the blonde descended the stairs, humming happily to herself. She held a long bundle of rope in one hand and a large kitchen knife in the other. Terror ran through the seated young woman but still, she didn’t move. Harley laughed. “Jeez, your face. You’d think I was gonna slit yer throat or somethin’.” Harley dropped the bundle of rope and knelt in front of the bound woman. “You haven’t moved have you?” It was more a statement than a question. Lily shook her head. “No. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“You still woozy from the medicine?”

“No. I’m completely awake.”

Harley gave her a sharp smile, like she knew a secret. “I think you are. Anyway...” She stood and strode behind the chair. Lily felt the cool metal of the blade brush against her skin as Harley sliced through the tape, she repeated the action with her feet. “Thank you.” The brunette whispered. “You are quite welcome.” Harley lilted, moving back around to sit cross legged in front of the chair. “Do you know how long I’ve been gone Lily?” She asked. Lily shook her head. “Four hours.” The blonde answered. Lily’s brow rose. “Yeah...You know most people struggle to sit still for five minutes? But here you are.” Harley canted her head, one pigtail spilling onto her shoulder. “You wanna come upstairs and get somethin’ to eat? I’m guessin’ you need to use the bathroom too.”

“Yeah, if that’s ok.”

Harley giggled. “What if I said it wasn’t, ok, I mean?”

“Then...I would stay here.” Lily answered without even thinking, the words both puzzling and deeply right somehow. There as that tingle again. Harley picked up the rope and began twisting it in her slender fingers, Lily couldn’t drag her eyes away, and Harley noticed of course. “I was gonna use this, I thought the tape might be makin’ you sore...But I get the feelin’ I aint gonna need it.” The blonde leaned close to Lily, until their noses were almost touching. Lily’s heart beat so hard she felt sick. She could smell the combination of sweet and sour scents that was Harley Quinn, and she loved it. Feeling the blonde’s hand on her knee a little utterance of surprise and arousal escaped Lily. Harley looked at her hard. “...Do you want me to take my hand away?” She asked, softly, genuinely. After a moment Lily gathered herself and shook her head. Harley bit her lip and nodded, her fingers slowly slid up Lily’s legging. “You must have some serious will power cutie pie, but I don’t think you realise it...Hell, maybe you just haven’t had the chance to see it yet. You’re a really interestin’ person.” Harley’s finger’s found the warmth between Lily’s legs and the brunette made a noise again, but remained in position. “So I’m gonna give you a choice...” Harley continued in a whisper. “You can leave now – I won’t hurt ya, I won’t follow ya. Or you can stay...” The grin sharpened and her blue eyes sparkled. “...And we can get to know each other, whaddaya say?” 

Lily could barely speak with Harley’s fingertips tracing delicate circles around her clothed sex. Realising this, the blonde withdrew her hand with a giggle. Lily swallowed hard and looked at Harley. For the first time in longer than she could remember she grinned with excitement.

“I’ll stay.”

“Great!!” Harley chirped with glee, and sprang to her feet. “Well I’m gonna get changed and take a bath...You go upstairs and clean yourself up. I noticed you got a bottle of champagne on top of your refrigerator.” By now the blonde was half way up the stairs, she threw Lily a conspiratorial grin. “Bring me a glass in the tub.”  
Lily’s skin was tingling with excitement; she couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she stood. “Yes ma’am.” She replied, and standing there, unsteadily, felt both tiny in the palm of Harley’s hand, and taller than she had ever been


	3. Chapter 3

Lily ascended the stairs, she could hear Harley moving around in the bedroom, humming to herself and making herself thoroughly at home. Her heart fluttered, and a rational voice in her mind began to make some pertinent points; what the hell are you doing!? This woman is a dangerous criminal! Are you insane?  
To the latter, Lily could only concede, well yes – probably. She had been avoiding things for years; perhaps it was time for a little insanity. Calmly, she crossed the kitchen, filled a glass with water and drank the whole thing in one go. The bottle on top of the fridge had been given to her on her 21st birthday, she’d promised to share it with a friend but it had never happened. Pulling it down Lily brushed off a layer of dust. There were a pair of only once used champagne flutes in the top cupboard. No time like the present.  
Lily pushed open the bathroom door with her foot and her eyes opened wide. It looked like Harley had tipped a whole bottle of bath soak into the water. The room was full of steam, and the blonde was covered in a thick swathe off bubbles. “Lily.” Harley smiled pleasantly seeing the other woman enter. She extended a long leg out of the water, smoothing pale fingers along her calf. The sight made Lily feel warm. “Pull up a chair would ya? And pop that cork already.” The blonde giggled. Lily pulled up the little wooden stool that normally lived under the sink. The house had a beautiful bathroom, his and hers sinks, large, partially sunken bath tub. Mosaic tiled floor. It was Lily's favorite part of the house, she had worked hard on it, and spent a lot making it just how she wanted. She set the glasses carefully down on the floor and went to work on the cork. It was in tight, Harley questioned her whilst she wrestled with it.  
“So you live here on your own huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sounds kinda lonely.”  
“I like my own space.”  
Harley slid around the bottom of the tub until her arms came to rest on the side of the bath nearest Lily. “Have you...always lived by yerself?”  
Lily paused momentarily in her struggle with the cork before continuing. “No...My girlfriend used to live here with me.” Harley's smile got that sharp quality about it. “Used to?”   
“Yeah, we broke up three years ago.”  
“You two together long?”  
Lily bit her lip. “Two and a half years.” She answered in a clipped tone, which Harley detected and rapidly changed the subject. “Well you sure got a swell taste in bathrooms. I love a nice big bath tub...Big enough for two.” She gave Lily a wink, making her blush, but the brunette was spared having to form an answerer by the cork popping spectacularly out of the bottle and bouncing off the wall. Harley whooped and Lily tried in vain to prevent herself gettign covered in foam. Despite herself, she laughed, and thoroughly wet through poured out two glasses, handing one carefully to Harley in the tub. The blonde took it and sipped. “So tell me, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?” The blonde questioned curiously. Lily crossed her legs and thought hard. “Um, I'm not that well known for doing crazy things.” She smiled mischievously. “Perhaps agreeing to pour champagne for a woman who tied me up in my own basement.” Harley bubbled with glee. “Actually I'd have to disagree...I'd bet my bottom dollar it's actually one of the saner things you've done.” Her expression darkened with wicked joy. “...After all they do say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.”   
“Were you ever like that? Stuck?”  
The blonde's eyelids flickered. “Yes, for a lil' while.”  
“When you were a doctor?” Another flicker. “Yeah...and for a while after.” She downed her champagne. “But lets talk 'bout you...Lily...” She rolled the name salaciously over her tongue. “You're a real tough nut to crack, you done give a whole lot away, not easily anyone...I've kidnapped a whole bunch of people and they usually get real talkative about now.” Another giggle. Lily sipped her wine and regarded the blonde with a smile of defiance, her free hand resting lightly over her crossed knees. “I guess I'm a lot of work that way.” She replied simply, rather enjoying herself.  
A pregnant gaze went between the two women as they challenged one another. Harley set her empty glass down on the side of the tub and sat back a little, looking Lily up and down. Her down blonde pigtails clung to her wet shoulders.  
“Take off all your clothes and get in.”  
The command thrilled Lily, a smile flickered on her face but she maintained composure. But she did not move. Harley's expression darkened.  
“Now.”  
This time there was no question in her voice. This was an absolute demand. Lily stood up, her gaze never breaking from the blonde. Very slowly and deliberately she unbuttoned her jeans and let them fall, stepped out of them. She pulled her vest shirt off over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra. At this she saw Harley bite her lip for a momentarily. The panties dropped around her ankles and she flicked them away with one foot.  
The blonde grinned wolfishly and beckoned. Lily stepped forward into the bath and let herself sink into the hot water, it was soothing on her stiff muscles. But she'd barely a second to enjoy it before Harley slid around the side of the bath and entangled the other woman's legs in her own. Lily was forced back against the side of the bath, she placed her hands flat on the bottom, coming nose to nose with her kidnapper. Lily's heart fluttered but she maintained her composure, the blonde batted long, mascara matted eyelashes at her and smiled – sweetly. “Are you sure you don't want to take me up on that offer? You could still run if you want you know...”  
Lily felt herself melt, she licked her lips. “I dont want to.” She replied strongly. Harley Quinn grinned.  
“Good...Then kiss me.”  
Lily required no further instruction, she leant forward and locked her lips to the smudged red ring that marked Harley's, their tongues mingled and Lily was intoxicated by the sweet and sour taste of Harley's mouth. Before five seconds had passed both women has their hands in the others hair. Harley nipped Lily's lip hard enough to draw a drop of blood, she pulled back. Lily grinned, licked the blood with relish, and kissed the blonde again.


End file.
